The present invention relates to semiconductor transistor fabrication and more particularly to complementary field effect transistors (CMOS) and integrated circuits containing them and methods of fabrication.
The trend in semiconductor integrated circuits to higher device densities by down-scaling structure sizes and operating voltages has led to silicon field effect (MOS) transistor gate dielectrics, typically made of silicon dioxide, to approach thicknesses on the order of 1-2 nm to maintain the capacitive coupling of the gate to the channel. However, such thin oxides present leakage current problems due to carrier tunneling through the oxide. Consequently, alternative gate dielectrics with greater dielectric constants to permit greater physical thicknesses have been proposed. Indeed, Ta2O5, (Ba,Sr)TiO3, and other high dielectric constant materials have been suggested, but such materials have poor interface stability with silicon.
Wilk and Wallace, Electrical Properties of Hafnium Silicate Gate Dielectrics Deposited Directly on Silicon, 74 Appl. Phys. Lett. 2854 (1999), disclose measurements on capacitors with a hafnium silicate dielectric formed by sputtering deposition (at a pressure of 5×10−6 mTorr and substrate temperature of 500° C.) of a 5 nm thick Hf6Si29O65 (Hf0.18Si0.89O2) layer directly onto silicon together with a gold top electrode deposition onto the silicate dielectric. Such capacitors showed low leakage current, thermal stability, an effective dielectric constant of about 11, and a breakdown field of 10 MV/cm.
However, high volume production of silicon integrated circuits with such high-k dielectrics have problems including deposition of high-k films for gate dielectric application by standard methods (CVD, PVD, ALD, etc) results on the formation of an SiO2 layer at the interface between the deposited film and the substrate. This interface layer limits the scalability of the dielectric as it contributes to a significant part of the resulting effective oxide thickness.